DE Music Meme- Kakasaku (10 songfics)
by marrymenetsky
Summary: 10 songfics with various genres- written with the DE Music Meme (please listen to each song to understand the plot line of each songfic better) Ratings from K - M with Genres from Angst to Humor


DA Music Meme For Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

(Kakashi x Sakura- Naruto)

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Hey Sexy Lady (Skrillex Remix)- i SQUARE

Kakashi hated dubstep. Honestly, he thought that whoever decided to invent such a loud and irritating noise and call it "music" had some serious issues. Almost everyone in the village was into it these days, including the hokage herself, Tsunade. Wherever he went some song including dubstep was playing, and he was getting really sick of it. Even his favorite bar, which usually played his preferred rock and roll, had started playing this monstrosity called music. Fortunatly, he was not the only one to notice this change at the bar. After the third song started to play with some strange voices, he heard a large "GODAMMIT, THIS SHIT GIVES ME A FREAKING HEADACHE" and saw his pink haired ex-Student storm out of the place, slamming the door. He quickly exited the building himself, and smiled. Finally someone else with the same thoughts as him.

Reincarnation- Camo & Krooked

The first time Sakura ever did drugs, particularly ecstasy, was during a mission, and it was most deffinetly accidental. She, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato were all under disguise, tracking down a group of notorious drug lords. Somehow, they ended up at a huge rave in an abandoned wear house, with some of the strangest music and people she has ever seen. Sakura was handed a small, colorful pill, which she thought would be harmless and might help her find the culprits. However, once the pill was swallowed, Sakura swore she could see noise and taste colors. Rainbows were everywhere, and she was twirling around, seeing flowers everywhere. She bumped into a large figure soon, and saw her own sensei's 5 heads. "SENSEI, LET ME SAVE YOU!" she screamed, over and over again, trying to grab every one of his multiple heads, that all seemed so close but also so far. "No Sakura, let me save you" smirked an also drugged Kakashi, who started to kiss the soft lips of the rainbow colored girl with stars floating around her head in front of him.

The Way I Are (feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E)- Timbaland

Kakashi wasn't very wealthy, and he knew his beautiful girl friend deserved the world served to her on a silver platter. He wanted to take her to the best restaurants, buy her jewelry to match her perfect features, and a large house for them to spend the rest of their lives together. Unfortunately for her, he could give none of these things, and Sakura did not care. Sakura loved him beyond he would ever know, and just being with him together every day was perfect enough. It also helped that he was absolutely incredible in bed, and would tell him every day that she liked him just the way he is.

Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) [feat. T Pain]- Pitbull

Kakashi was wondering how he got into this position. He was dancing drunkingly with his ex-student, grinding and practically throwing his arms in the air. He saw Genma also grinding with Ino, and a bunch of others screaming to the shitty rap music playing. Nothing was really going through his mind, and the very (verryyy) dirty dancing with the beautiful girl in front of him was only lightening his mood even more. Sake was being drank buy the bottles, lights were flashing, it was basically madness. The two would start hooking up for awhile, getting many screams from the just as drunk fellow ninja surrounding them. When Sakura offered they take this outside, he couldn't say no. This behavior would last for a very exciting night ahead of him, and he couldn't of asked for a better 34th birthday present.

The Lonely- Christina Perri

Every night, she would cry and cry. It was almost a routine: wake up, go to work, come home, and then cry. She rarely ate or slept, almost every thing reminding her of him. The day she lost him in battle, after he protected her with his own life, she would never forgive herself. She wanted no one else, only her perfect Kakashi. They were in love, and they were going to have two children and get old together, just as he promised. Without him, she was nothing, just as he had said that once about her. Every day, she was lonely. She felt as if the loneliness would follow her everywhere she went, even into bed. It would mock her, and steal her heart from her beloved. As it ate away at her every day, she could only apologize to Kakashi as she took the kunai and let the loneliness take every last part of her.

3- Britney Spears

He woke up that morning very confused, and practically blind as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He was naked, no mask, and there were clothes everywhere. He felt warmth on the left of him, and looked over to see pink hair sprawled out on a pillow. He was ok with this sight, but it was the next thing that really freaked him out. Next to her he saw a snoring Yamato, with an arm around Sakura's waist. "Oh, fuck, I did not", he murmed to himself as he sprang out of bed. All of their clothes were everywhere, and he was frantically trying to find his underwear. "Yes, this happened", Sakura yawned, "And if you didn't like the company, than you and I can do this again any time you want."

Heart Vacancy (DJs From Mars Remix)- The Wanted

Ever since that damn Uchiha broke Sakura's heart by cheating on her after a two-year relationship, she almost never came out. Kakashi fell in love with her as soon as she fell in love with him, and noticed the tragic fall that took place when Sasuke broke her heart. He wanted to kill him after seeing the usual fire in her jade green eyes burn out, and he swore from that day that he would be the one to fill the new hole that resides in her chest. He knew all she wanted was to be loved, and that was exactly what she deserved. Sakura always gave everything to save peoples lives in the hospital, protect others on the battlefield, and even help Kakashi with his own petty problems. He started to visit her nightly, often inviting her dinner or even to just spar, just trying to get her to stop from locking her heart up every night. He knew it would be one of the most difficult missions he would ever take on, but knowing the possibility that she had one more space in her heart for made him know he would fight with all his power for Sakura.

Sunday Morning- Maroon 5

It was another grey, cold, and rainy Sunday morning. The night before, Kakashi had just gotten home from a weeklong mission and was beyond exhausted, and felt so comfortable holding his beautiful pink haired lover with him that he never wanted to get up. Technically, he didn't have too today, and knowing her schedule, neither did she. He pulled the covers up, and gently stroked her peaceful face. He knew that both their schedules were so stressful, and also that their taboo relationship did not help with making either their lives easier. However, in moments like these, when both of them could just be so vulnerable together and comfortable in a small bed, he knew that the stress was worth it. He watched her breathing pattern, and counted every one of her long eyelashes. He loved every part of her, and in that moment just wanted to get up and screamed this to every citizen of Konoha. In every future mission he would remember these small moments, and rush home to share another rainy Sunday morning.

Rella (feat. Hodgy Beats, Domo Genesis & Tyler, the Creator)- Odd Future

Honestly, how Sakura got pulled into this she would never know. Naruto wanted to make a music video for some weird reason, and requested that she and Kakashi would both mouth different parts of a strange rap song. No one new what the song was saying, and Naruto just required that both of them act as if they were talking when they filmed their scenes. First was Naruto's scene, then Kakashi's, then Sakura's. To be honest, the costumes Naruto chose were quite comical, and she didn't mind that she got to be sitting in a throne with a crown, a katana, and large sunglasses. She also started crying at seeing Kakashi mouthing the lyrics of the rap song, basically doing the hand movements a gossiping Ino would do. When it was Sakura's turn, Kakashi sat in her lap and Sakura basically acted as if she acted as if she owned the place. Neither of them ever saw the video, but when they did it was at a huge contest for best music video wins free ramen for a year, and the video was shown in front of the entire village practically, including the hokage. Let's just say that neither of them could show their faces again, and both attempted on murdering a Naruto who couldn't stop hysterically laughing and crying.

10. Telephone (feat. Beyonce)- Lady Gaga

It was really pissing Sakura off how Sasuke kept calling her cell phone. I mean, yes they have been dating for about two months, but he didn't ever try to make plans with her, so why should she? And now here she was, partying in a local club, dancing with her ex-sensei (who, by the way, looks effing sexy without his mask), and had no reason to answer any one of Sasuke's two hundred phone calls. I mean, it's not like she hates Sasuke (he was pretty hot), but to be honest she would much rather be having a great time tonight then attempting to make conversation with a pretty much boring guy. Ino had dragged Sakura's ass out of her apartment, took her to the bar, made her take two shots, and soon the festivities began. Sakura felt guilty at first, but seeing Kakashi's handsome face and having the most fun she has had in two months, all that guilt was quickly lost in the back of her mind. As Kakashi twirled her around the dance floor, she knew that there was no way in hell she would pick up that damn phone.


End file.
